


Just Some Junk

by ImmaTrashMammal



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, F/F, F/M, Just Random Shit in General, M/M, Random AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaTrashMammal/pseuds/ImmaTrashMammal
Summary: This is just a bunch of AUs and one-shots, because I'm a piece of garbage. Maybe some of the stories will be multi parters and some will become their own fanfics, idk.I accept prompts btw





	1. Things are different now

**Author's Note:**

> Future! AU  
> Just not a good future, whoops :\\. Looks like this'll be a fun one ;) I hope you like

Tord stared down at the nearly dead body in his hands. Blood dripped slowly from several abdominal wounds, staining his otherwise pristine uniform. A faint heartbeat throbbed beneath the skin, more pitiful than he would have guessed. At this rate, she’d be dead by the hour, two tops. The explosion’s blast radius had been far greater than expected. Tori stood behind him, her animatronic hawk perched on her arm.

“There are no heat signatures in the area,” she reported. “Everyone near the site either died or fled by now. What did you find?”

Tord turned around, showing her the almost-corpse.

“Oh,” she mouthed, pursing her lips. “Good riddance.”

“Perhaps we could - we could salvage her.”

Tori quirked an eyebrow, carefully studying his expression. “It’s not worth the time, or the effort. Just end her suffering and be done with it.”

“She would make an excellent soldier. Smart, resourceful, loyal - “

“Yes, but not to us. Not by a long shot. I understand your, sentimentality, towards her, but it is weakness. Any weaknesses will be exploited, and I cannot have you distracted. Our soldiers need a strong, focused leader. Someone who can and will show dominance and power through any means necessary. Prove that you are that leader and end it. Now.”

“But she saved my life.”

“And claims to have regret doing so. And has tried to take that life away from you several times since then. I digress, not worth it. Things have changed, Tord. It’s time accept that.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, ‘No.’” Tord was strategic and clever, but he was undeniably stubborn. If he wanted something done, he would have it done, one way or another.

“Fine, you obstinate fool. Have it your way. But when this goes horribly wrong, I’m killing her myself. Understood?”

Tord gave her a brisk nod, the gears spinning in his head. There was no time to waste, with every second bringing her closer and closer to death. He had so many ideas for modifications and upgrades. Tori was right, however. This was indeed a huge risk, but one worth taking. It was time to create the greatest super weapon the world had ever known, and there was no turning back.


	2. Five Nights at FrEDDy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FNAF AU obviously. I don't know man. If I never update this, it's because I stopped caring or I'm dead. :| Anyway, plz enjoy and leave kudos and stuffs HAVE A GREAT DAY YINZ

“You’ve had a lot of stupid ideas over the years, but this has to be the worst.” Tom, Matt, and Edd stood in a small security office overlooking a popular pizza joint. The trio was dressed in matching night guard outfits, and Tom was having none of it.

 

“Tom, we need the money. Besides, I think this will be a fun bonding experience! Whaddaya say?” Edd gave his friend a large smile, but Tom’s frown only deepened.

 

“If you need me, I’ll be in the corner getting drunk.” True to his word, he plopped down in an office corner, unscrewing his flask of booze. At least Matt was having a good time.

 

“Look at this fan! It’s so adorable!” He gave the appliance a hug. “There are so many buttons! I’m gonna press all of them! What’s this job even about anyways?”

 

Edd shrugged. “Uh, I’m not entirely sure. All I know is that we’re supposed to be guarding this place from intruders. The guy at the front told me something about animatronics and some accident that involved someone’s frontal lobe being bitten off. I’m sure we’ll be fine, though. I even heard we’ll be coupons for working here!”

 

Tom spit out his alcohol, nearly choking. “Wait, wh - what was that last part?”

 

“We get coupons for this place.”

 

“If they think some reduced prices is gonna make me wanna spend money here, they’re sadly mistaken. This place ain’t even worth coming to, discounts or not.” He crossed his arms, sulking in the corner. “Did you say there are animatronics here?”

 

Matt screamed in delight, jumping up and down. “So there are giant, metal, stuffed animals? I  _ must _ have them for my collection. Where? Where?” He ran over to the windows, staring out into the darkness.

 

“Oh, I see them. They’re on the cameras, Matt. They look so nice and friendly!”

 

“Lemme see,” Tom pushed Edd and Matt out of the way. “You’re all idiots. Those things are hideous. Plus, you’re draining all the battery.”

 

Edd rolled his eyes, not bothering to heed his friends words. “Psssshhhh. We’ll be fine. Those robots look adorable and not scary or murderous at all!”

 

“Sure, Edd. Whatever you say.” Tom took a long sip of whiskey, pulling his hat down over his “eyes.”

 

“Ey, I bet I can press more buttons than you!”

 

“You’re on, Matt!” The two burst out laughing, drowning out the sound of Tom’s snoring. What they couldn’t drown out, however, was the phone.

 

“I’ll get it,” offered Matt. “Hello?”

 

A robotic voice answered him. “Hello, and welcome to your first day at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza - “

 

“No, this is Matt!” He slammed the phone shut, much to Edd’s surprise.

 

“Who called? What did they say?”

 

“Some guy called about Fred’s fez badger pizza or something. Nothing important.”

 

“Oh, good. Hey guys, I think the uh, bunny moved.”

 

“Lemme see. Yeah, it’s gone. Where do you think it went?”

 

Unbeknownst to them, a blue rabbit appeared in the doorway behind them, about to claim another victim.  _ Man, these guys are idiots _ .

 

Unfortunately for the animatronic, Tom slammed the button controlling the vent. “Damn draft,” he cursed under his breath.

 

“Uh, Edd? When does this shift end?” asked Matt, sounding a bit nervous.

 

“Six a.m., I think, why?”

 

“The battery’s at 1%, and it’s only 12:15. Wait, nevermind. The batteries are dead.”

 

The office immediately turned pitch black, leaving the terrified trio lost and confused. And that’s when the music started up. Matt let out a blood-curdling shriek, throwing himself into Edd’s arms.

 

“I don’t wanna die! I’m far too pretty to die! Please don’t kill me! I know it’s too dark to see, but trust me, I’m too beautiful for death!” Matt continued his whimpered rambling and Tom just stared into the haunted robot’s bright eyes.

 

“Lame.”

 

And the three of them were swallowed whole, crushed inside of the metal bodies.

 

THE END


	3. Colored Orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a story, it's more of random and philosophical stuff. Just warning you though, this gets depressing real quick. Enjoy! And remember dudos, if you like, leave some kudos (cringe)

Eyes

 

Windows to the soul. One of the more subtle forms of communication.

 

Edd had warm, chocolatey depths, that were so easy to sink into. Like two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, filling you with a toasty, inexplicable happiness. Never filled with evil or malice, not even at the end. They just wanted a more joy-filled place.

 

Matt had pools of green and blue. Yes, they were clear and simple, but honest. And so pure. It was always so easy to tell exactly how he was feeling. The turquoise lakes never failed to give that away. Yet, when they were happy, they reminded you of the fun, summer days, like hanging out at the beach with your friends. Though some of them can’t now. Not anymore.

 

Tord had steely, gray bullets. Unforgiving and harsh, they pierced through hearts as if they were only air. They were always so cold and filled with malevolence, even when he was happy. No, it was never good enough, never. So much harder to read than Edd and Matt, who never bothered with shields or walls. Tord’s emotions lay within a fortress of his own making. But when the foundations crumbled and revealed its contents, it was far more horrifying. A raging storm of anger and hurt and betrayal seethed beneath the barriers. Storm clouds spit lightning, only adding to the barely contained beast’s fury. Then the walls would close up again, as if nothing had changed. They all knew he would snap one day. It was just a matter of when.

 

And then… 

 

And then there was Tom. Tom, with his dark, empty voids. Always so melancholy. All they revealed was that there was nothing to see. No soul, no emotions, no heart. There was never a flicker in the darkness, just two pitch black holes where the eyes were supposed to be. Empty of kindness or joy. Empty of love. There was nothing.  _ He _ was nothing. Nothing but a sad, little boy, devoid of hope. He had always had to fight. For his friends, his family, his life. But life wasn’t supposed to be easy, was it? But did it really always have to be so hard? Sadness was etched into every aspect of him. He never had to bother with hiding; they were all too dense to notice anyways. Of course, they cared. Just never enough to ever make a difference. Tom was slowly drowning in the darkest emptiness of nothing, the same space that filled his heart, his mind, and his soul.


	4. Better Left Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry not sorry for this one. It's a continuation of the first Bad Ending Future AU and damn I've got issues. Anyways, hope you like and whatnot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship the strangest things. Please help me or end me now. Preferably the latter. Idk

She woke up in what appeared to be a hospital bed, all of her senses rushing in too fast to comprehend. Her headache was overwhelming, and something was undeniably wrong. Her limbs felt odd and awkward, almost as if someone had taken her apart and put her back together. Yes, the pieces were all still in the right places, but it just felt… _off_.

 

Metal shackles restrained her from taking any other actions, and judging from the amount of crimson staining her sheets, something had gone seriously wrong. Pain filled her limbs, leaving them heavier than lead. Perhaps her lack of movement was actually a good thing.

 

One ear was still ringing, and she had the faint memory of a hazy voice ordering some sort of operation. Why did that voice make her blood run cold? She shivered, looking for any means of escape. She really didn’t want to meet the voice, more frozen than ice and far more familiar than she would have preferred. There was no way, right? No way he could have…

 

Ugh. Her vision was too bright, too perfect to truly be hers. How could this be? Her eyes weren’t eyes, but they certainly felt that way now. Her vision was more electronic, like she was only watching through a strange, twisted camera.

 

 _Click clack_ . It was faint and far away, but somehow she had heard it. _Click clack_ . The unmistakable sound of boots coming nearer, clinking against the tiles. _Click clack click clack_ . A tempo only matched by her beating heart. _Thumpedy thump. Click clack thump._ The footsteps finally arrived outside her door, only to pause.

 

After only what felt like an eternity.

 

Finally, the metal doors swung open, revealing someone she hadn’t seen in a very long time. And she definitely would’ve preferred to keep it that way.

 

“Hello, Tamara.” His thick Northern-European flowed like honey over her ears. The way it always had. Not again, oh please not again. She shuddered, the room suddenly feeling far colder.

 

“I’m glad to see you awake.” Why did he have to sound so sincere? She tugged harder at the restraints, wanting to be literally anywhere, as long as it was far away from _him_.

 

Before she could even stop, she found herself crying. This was impossible. Millions upon millions of questions plagued her mind, yet she couldn’t even muster the strength to ask one of them. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she shuddered and sobbed, hating herself. For her weakness, her feelings.

 

He walked over to her and asked in a gentle tone, “Are you okay?” She avoided his gaze. Time certainly hadn’t treated either of them very well. Tord wiped a tear away with his human hand, and she instantly recoiled at his touch. It burned against her face, but it still wasn’t enough to stop the flood of tears bombarding her eyes.

 

He sighed softly, cupping her face in his hands. The shackles suddenly released, leaving her feeling exposed.

 

“Wh - why?” she choked out, wiping away what she could. “Why - ”

 

Tord chuckled sadly. “Why do you do these things to me? If only I knew. It seems you’ve left a bigger imprint than I expected. Some things just can’t be explained.”

 

Something just clicked in her. She wrenched her face away, digging her nails into his neck.

 

“Get the fuck away from me.”

 

Tord didn’t even look surprised. He calmly pulled something out of his pocket, grabbing her arm. She felt a small prick of pain, and the world went dark.

  
  


Tamara woke up what she presumed to be a few hours later. Everything ached even worse somehow. She was in a dark and dingy cell, with her arms and legs chained to the wall. A metal collar bit at her neck. Probably Tord’s idea. He always preferred her helpless.

 

Two predatory eyes stared at her through the darkness.

 

“Good morning, sunshine! How was your beauty sleep? Too bad it didn’t work.” She easily recognized that bitchy voice. Tori.

 

“It’s good to see you too, you two-faced cunt. Couldn’t you have at least made one of them pretty? I mean, when you look like that, the only way you’ll get laid is if you crawled up a chicken’s ass and waited. Too bad your head is already too far up your own for that.”

 

Tori smacked her squarely in the face, and Tamara had to bite her cheek to repress the pain. There was no way in hell that she would let that _monster_ know how much she was hurting. Not now, not ever.

 

“I hope your nonexistent brain understands that you’re only alive because of Tord’s morbid curiosity. If it was up to me, you would have been dead a long time ago,” Tori spat, her face filled with disgust.

 

“Well it’s not up to you, is it?” she asked innocently. Tamara even had the audacity to give her a smirk, her expression begging to be ripped off her face.

 

Tori snarled softly, slamming her captive’s head into the wall in the blink of an eye. Her nails dug into the prisoner’s scalp, drawing dots of blood. “Shut up, bitch. You’re just a weapon, a disposable pawn in a game you can’t even begin to comprehend. So do us all a favor and keep your pretty little mouth shut, because I don’t think Tord will be very happy when he finds his new favorite puppet’s blood covering the walls. And trust me when I say that as soon as he loses interest,” she paused, eyeing her maliciously, “you and I are going to have _a lot_ of fun. After all you’ve done, I’d hardly find it fair to give you the mercy of a slow death, don’t you think?” Tori’s grin widened at the spark of fear flashing in her eyes. She dug her hands in harder, relishing the feel of her blood running down her arms.

 

“That’s quite enough.” Tord’s brisk voice cut clearly into her thoughts, leaving Tamara with a moment of relief, but only a moment. Tori’s arm didn’t move from her face. In fact, her grip only tightened.

 

“Did I stutter?”

 

She finally unclenched her hands, still starkly red.

 

“Leave.” Much to Tamara’s delight, Tord waved her off, dismissing her without even a second glance in her direction.

 

“Of course, _Red Leader_ ,” Tori retorted as she gave him a half-hearted salute. “Anything for our beloved dictator. Isn’t that right?” She spun on her heels, storming out of the cell. Tamara let out an involuntary sigh of relief. If only he would leave too.

 

Tord stared at her curiously, like a scientist studying a new strain of bacteria. She met his gaze easily, refusing to be intimidated.

 

After their, _last encounter_ , his words were the last she expected to come from his mouth. “How are you doing?”

 

“How the fuck do you think I’m doing?! You nearly killed me, locked me up like a common criminal, and left me in this hellhole with _her_. I’m aware you’re an idiotic asshole, Tord, but this is low, even by your standards.”

 

His unchanged expression annoyed her. So did his rigid posture and stoic eyes. Eternal silver bullets heading straight for her heart. “Would you rather be dead?”

 

The answer came clear and immediate. “Hell, yes.”

 

His manner softened just a bit, leaving him with a small smile. “I’m glad to see you haven’t changed a thing since the last time we met.”

 

“How did you survive?” she asked rather bluntly.

 

“You’re not very subtle, huh?”

 

“You shouldn’t have survived, but you did. I - I saw you die. I _know_ you died. How? What type of fucked up nightmare am I trapped in?”

  
He smirked, licking his lips. “Mine.” She pressed herself against the wall, feeling the blood drip down her back. Tord leaned in anyways, his eyes taking on a predatory feel. He chuckled, his breathing hot against her face. “But don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” The rest of his unsaid thought left hanging in the air. _Anyone but_ ** _me_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is what came out of my head. I probably won't be able to update often, cuz of school and all, but I'll try :) And yes, for some reason, she can still cry with the new electronic implants Really sorry if it seems rushed cuz it sorta was and i never like anything i write anyway. What in the world did I get myself into?


	5. Tourist TrappEDD (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls AU (cuz i love gravity falls <3 alex hirsch is amazing) Dipper was my first cartoon crush, and i wanted to do something loosely based off of it, just eddsworldy ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this'll definitely have more than one part. *rubs hands together maliciously* ENJOYYYYYY

“Can this thing go any faster?!?! Get this baby into maximum overdrive, and hurry!” 

 

“For the last time, there is no maximum overdrive! I’m going as fast as I can!” 

 

“DUCK!” She let out a guttural scream and punched the nearest attacker. “Huh, that was  _ way _ more effective than I thought. LOOK OUT!”

 

The cart spun out of control, and the twins stared at each other, terrified, er, at least slightly more terrified than they already were, with the giant, cold, shadow monster of death chasing them. 

 

“AUUUUGHHHH - ”

 

[Suddenly, everything is suspended, frozen. It zooms in on a bruised boy, about to poop his pants. He’s sitting in the driver’s seat of the busted-up cart, his mouth wide open in mid-scream.]

 

_ So, you’re probably wondering what’s going on and why time suddenly just froze. Well, let me tell you. It’s one of the few perks of having your life flash before your eyes, the downside obviously being that we’re about to die. I’m Edd, and the homicidal, leaf-covered girl next to me is my twin sister, Maybelle. Everyone calls her Ell though, myself included.  _

 

_ This particular, uh, predicament all started when our parents decided that they’d had enough of us, and instead of just dealing with us for the summer, they shipped us off to a complete stranger in the middle of nowhere. For three months. They’re certainly not getting a “World’s-Best-Parents” mug for Christmas this year.  _

 

_ Anyways, this is all Ell’s fault. Saying she’s “boy crazy” is an understatement, and her plans for a romance-filled summer away from home got us into this mess. Once she even - you know what, I’m getting off track. I might as well start at the day we arrived in my sleepy, little city of England. Just kidding. But really, welcome to Gravity Falls. _

 

[Cue the theme song. BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMM]

 

“Squee! I’m so excited! Are you excited? You better be excited. This is the most exciting day ever!” Ell shrieked, not caring that everyone else on the bus was giving them the stink-eye. As if he wasn’t unpopular enough already. She forcefully grabbed his shoulders, giving Edd a hearty shake.

 

“Would - you - calm - down?”

 

“What’s the magic word?”

 

“Sororicide.”

 

“Huh?” She cocked her head, staring at him like a confused puppy. At least she stopped shaking him.

 

“Sororicide,” He repeated. “It’s when you murder your sister.”

 

She plopped down on the bus seat with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. 

 

“Finally.”

 

Ell glared at him and jabbed him in the ribs. “Not cool, bro.” She was sporting her usual hoodie, today’s lucky design being the one with the cheesy dog with way too many teeth. She also wore her khaki skirt and Mary Jane style shoes, carefully decorated with a sparkly, green bow. Edd remembered the day she got them, saying she needed to “Maybelle-ize” them. He also vividly remembered being hot glued to the ceiling. He shuddered, closing his eyes. He could still feel the burning liquid dripping down his back, melding his clothes and skin to the roof in slow, burning agony. His thoughts were interrupted by enthusiastic shout.

 

“We’re  _ heeeeeere! _ ” she sing songed cheerfully in his ear as the bus came to a halt. “Come on! The last one there is a rotten EDD!” His peppy sister took off, singing to herself. “Oh, we’re going to our Grunkle’s house, we’re going to our Grunkle’s house, we’re going to our Grunkle’s  _ houuuuuseeeeeee! _ And we haven’t seen him in a million years!”

 

“Ell, wait up!” Edd grabbed his belongings and ran after his twin, following her voice deep into the woods.

  
  
  


The fourteen year old panted, finally catching up with his hyperactive companion. “You do know there was a perfectly good trail back there, right? Why did you go running into the woods?”

 

“There’s no fun in taking the paths, Eddibles. Adventure ain’t gonna find itself.”

 

“And neither will death,” he shot back, still catching his breath. “Honestly, how many cherry colas did you have before we left?”

 

“I’m not even  _ that _ energetic yet. You’re just made of noodles, bro-bro. And 4. Mom caught me halfway through opening the fifth can.”

 

“Um, okay. Any chance you know the way to the Mystery Shack?”

 

She paused for a moment, lost in thought. “Nope. Not a clue.”

 

“See? This is why we don’t go blindly charging into the woods!” Edd facepalmed, sighing loudly. “This is hopeless. We’re gonna die in these in woods, eaten alive by wolves. And then when they find our bodies, Mom’s gonna be like, ‘Edd, what did I say about keeping track of your sister?’ and I’m gonna be dead. Or I guess in this case, more dead? Can ghosts die? I don’t wanna find out, Ell. I don’t wanna find out!” he wailed, flailing wildly, coming close to smacking his sister in the face.

 

“Hey, hey. Now you’re the one that needs to calm down. Take a chill pill. I’m sure we can find a way outta here. We’re the Mystery Twins! With your brains and my brawn, we can do anything we set our minds to, right?”

 

Edd tuned her out for a moment, staring in the distance. Was that, was that a flash of blue light? He could’ve sworn he saw it, though it had disappeared as quickly as it had showed up. “Did you see that?”

 

She whipped her head around. “See what?”

 

“I saw a flame, Ell. A blue one. I know it sounds crazy, but I also know I saw it.”

 

“Maybe you had too much cola. I didn’t see anything.”

 

“I’m gonna go investigate.” Edd made his way over to the site, carefully making his way through the overgrowth. There was nothing there. Of course. He was just hallucinating. Was there any chance that Ell slipped something into his food? There was just a stupid clearing of trees and a stupid, old, faded sign carelessly tacked onto a pine. Angry, Edd kicked a nearby bush, slamming it into the ground until it was just a twisted pile of wood and leaves.

 

“Hey, bro, it’s fine. I imagine weird stuff  _ all _ the time. Hey! Look, you found a sign for the Mystery Shack! Come on, let’s get this show on the road.” He let out a surprised yelp as she grabbed his hand, yanking him away, once again leading the duo into the thicket.

  
  
  


The paths of signs led them to a cozy but ramshackle, well, shack. Large letters decorated the roof, though the M had fallen off, impaling the ground in front of the building.

 

Ell jumped up and down, excitedly. “I told you we could do it. You should really trust me more. I’m full of amazing ideas. I’m practically overflowing.”

 

Edd stared back at her, skeptical. ”Sure, sis, whatever you say. What did Mom say to do when we got here again?”

 

“Uh, okay. First,” she murmured, counting on her fingers, “we gotta find Grunkle Paul, and then we have to unpack. Next, we go around town, exploring, and get ourselves all jazzed up for THE BEST SUMMER EVER! Also find a bathroom cuz I really gotta go. Like now.” Ell gave her twin an apologetic smile, crossing her legs. 

 

Edd groaned, but had to give her a grin. She was most certainly the craziest person he’d ever met, and she made sure no day went without some sort of adventure.

 

Suddenly, the door to the tourist destination flew open, with people of all types streaming out the exit, like cars on the highway.

 

“And remember, folks, NO REFUNDS. EVER,” boomed a loud voice. “LIKE SERIOUSLY, YOU NEED TO STOP ASKING ME.” The gruff voice belonged to an older man, sharply dressed in navy blue suit. An eye patch covered his left eye, and he had a crumpled cigarette in his mouth. Two, ridiculously thick eyebrows graced his forehead, and he smiled at the duo.

 

“Hey, kiddos. Welcome to the Mystery Shack! It’s me, your Grunkle Paul.”

 

The teens stared incredulously at him, mouths agape and minds blank at the sight of their great uncle. Until finally, Edd gathered the mind power to speak.

 

“Shit.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck homework and school imma post randomly and i'll just do it later or something. Stupid advanced classes :| Wish me luck doods, later (i luv that last line tho)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what I did wrong, I mean besides everything. Leave a kudos if you like, and I'll try to update occasionally and stuff. Later doods


End file.
